


Игры, в которые играют люди

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mini, Narcotics, Romantic Angst, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Отношения – сложная вещь, особенно когда обе стороны думают, что знают друг о друге достаточно, чтобы не говорить о них





	Игры, в которые играют люди

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Эйнар Ларс

В квартире было сумрачно и тихо. Хибари даже подумал бы, что никого нет, если бы не едкий запах дыма. Он ненавидел сигаретный дым и знал только одного самоубийцу, который игнорировал этот факт.   
Мукуро нашелся на кухне. В свете городских огней его силуэт отчетливо вырисовывался на фоне окна. Красный огонек на кончике сигареты то и дело вспыхивал в темноте.   
Нужно было что-то сказать, а еще лучше – сделать. Как минимум выбить дурь и желание курить на их кухне. Точнее, на кухне Хибари. Квартира принадлежала ему, а Мукуро лишь дозволялось жить рядом и делить с ним постель. По крайней мере, до недавнего времени Хибари думал именно так. Ни о каких чувствах, казалось, не было и речи.   
– И какого хрена ты еще здесь? – Хибари не стал включать свет. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось видеть лицо Мукуро и его ложь. Никому нельзя доверять. Когда же Хибари успел об этом забыть?  
– Я тут живу, – равнодушно заметил Мукуро и затянулся. Красный отсвет на секунду залил его лицо багровым. Словно кровью. Хибари хотелось, чтобы это было так.   
– Здесь живу я, – холодно ответил он, – а ты можешь катиться… Кто там твой фаворит на эту неделю?   
– Как грубо, Кея. Я, знаешь ли, предпочитаю ночевать дома.  
– То-то ты делаешь это через раз, – усмехнулся Хибари. – Ты мне противен.   
Хибари нужно было выставить его за дверь сразу же, когда он узнал, что Мукуро спутался с какой-то швалью. Или хотя бы сделать это сейчас. А еще лучше было бы никогда не впускать его в свою размеренную жизнь.   
– Мы разве клялись друг другу в верности? – хмыкнул Мукуро, туша сигарету. – Или что-то обещали друг другу?  
Хибари щелкнул выключателем, со злорадным удовольствием наблюдая, как Мукуро неприязненно поморщился и прикрыл глаза ладонью со сбитыми костяшками на пальцах. Опять с кем-то дрался.   
Если Хибари укажет ему на дверь, то Мукуро, скорее всего, сдохнет где-нибудь в грязном углу. Хибари хотелось думать, что ему плевать, но по всему выходило, что это не так. Он был готов к тому, что передохнут все люди на планете, но один конкретный ублюдок стоял особняком. Возможно, Хибари с радостью убил бы его сам.   
– Выключи, – простонал Мукуро, – голова болит.   
– Пить надо меньше, – презрительно отбрил Хибари, не собираясь больше находиться в темноте, – и курить тоже.   
– Ты такой заботливый, что убиться можно.  
– Можешь пойти и сделать это, не держу.   
– Ой ли? – Мукуро тихо рассмеялся. – Кея, Кея… видел бы ты себя. И принимать не хочешь, и отпустить тоже. Знаешь историю про собаку на сене?   
– Ты волен идти на все четыре стороны, – Хибари достал чашку и чайник. – А сейчас свали хотя бы в комнату, видеть тебя не могу, кулаки чешутся.   
Мукуро встал, тяжело опираясь на стол. Широкий ворот свитера сполз, почти оголяя плечо. Хибари, повернувшийся в этот момент, нервно сглотнул. Да что ж такое? Даже теперь, даже такого – он хотел. Несмотря на всю логику и здравый смысл.   
– Нравлюсь? – издевательски спросил Мукуро, отвечая на его взгляд своим, слегка мутным и расфокусированным.   
– Пошел к черту, – Хибари вернулся к завариванию чая.   
Привычная жизнь неумолимо катилась под откос. С того памятного утра, когда Мукуро вернулся насквозь пропахший женскими духами, со следами помады на шее и в совершенно невменяемом состоянии.   
Ничего не нужно было говорить, все слова и объяснения были «на лицо». Поэтому Хибари просто ударил. Со всей силы и даже раньше, чем успел подумать. Как-то само собой получилось. А Мукуро тогда лишь рассмеялся ему в ответ. Это отрезвило и не дало забить до смерти, потому что смех у Мукуро тогда был совершенно безумным.   
– Ну давай же, давай! – выдавливал тот из себя. – Ты же хочешь!   
Нет, Хибари уже не хотел. Не хотел пачкать руки об эту падаль.   
Это был первый раз. Потом были и другие, когда Мукуро не являлся домой пару-тройку дней кряду.   
А Хибари терпел, хотя сам не понимал, зачем ему все это нужно. Ни тогда, ни теперь.   
Может быть, за последние пять лет он слишком привык к этому человеку, что в одночасье стал чужим, пока не успев еще стать «никем».   
Чай оказался гадким на вкус. Не иначе его заваривал Мукуро, у которого таланта к этому – ноль. Да, если подумать, никакими талантами, кроме как дурить людям головы, тот и не отличался.   
Из-за чего Хибари вообще обратил на него внимание?   
Память услужливо подкинула воспоминание.   
Один против троих. Дрался Мукуро хорошо: легко и естественно, как дышал. Это заворожило. Хибари еще не сталкивался с таким противником. А то, что Мукуро им станет, он не сомневался. Слишком уж хотелось проверить себя и свои силы.   
Мукуро оказался сильнее, и это поначалу взбесило, а потом завлекло. Наверное, в тот момент и начались их отношения. Такие простые и понятные.  
«…что-то обещали друг другу?» – вспомнил Хибари недавние слова. И мысленно ответил: «нет». Никаких обещаний, никаких глупых и слащавых признаний, которые Хибари ненавидел. Просто неожиданно удобно оказалось жить вместе, хотя раньше Хибари и подумать не мог, чтобы пустить кого-то на свою территорию. А еще ему всегда нравились парни. И Мукуро оказался совершенно не против.   
И каждый был волен закончить все в один момент, но, как оказалось, так просто ничего не бывает.   
  
Мукуро сгорбившись сидел на кровати, спиной к двери. Хибари замер, разглядывая фигуру. Тот что-то вертел в руках, но с места Хибари не было видно, что именно.   
Его взгляд был прикован к спине Мукуро. Он знал, что достаточно провести по ней ладонью, чтобы даже сквозь свитер пересчитать позвонки. Мукуро всегда был худым, но сейчас худоба приобрела явную болезненность.   
– Я привез это из Парижа, – Мукуро неожиданно повернул голову и показал стеклянный шар с Эйфелевой башней внутри. – Бесполезная штука.   
– Если бесполезная, то не надо было привозить.   
– Ты прав, – усмехнулся Мукуро и разжал пальцы. Со звоном разбилось стекло.   
– Ты что творишь?! – разозлился Хибари – он не жаждал ползать под кроватью и собирать осколки.   
– Избавляюсь от ненужных вещей, – просто ответил Мукуро.   
Хибари не выдержал, бросился вперед и, схватив того за плечи, повалил на кровать. На Хибари тут же уставились покрасневшие глаза, в которых не отражалось ничего.   
– И что дальше? – спросил Мукуро.   
Его хотелось ударить. Его хотелось задушить. И его хотелось поцеловать. Хибари сжал зубы от противоречивых желаний. Он не должен хотеть целовать этого ублюдка. После всех тех, кто делал это до него.   
Вместо этого Хибари неожиданно спросил то, что давно вертелось в мыслях и не давало покоя, сколько он не откидывал это прочь, убеждая себя в простой истине: чужая жизнь его не касалась. Почти.   
– Откуда у тебя деньги? Или ты докатился до того, что трахаешься за дозу?   
Первый раз Хибари озвучил свои подозрения. И первый раз назвал Мукуро наркоманом, хотя и раньше видел синяки на сгибе его локтя.   
– А тебе есть до этого дело? – холодно ответил Мукуро вопросом на вопрос. – Не ты ли говорил, что моя жизнь тебя не касается?   
– Я хочу знать, когда ты начнешь воровать мои деньги, чтобы словить кайф.   
Нет, Хибари хотел знать не это. Но ответ на тот вопрос, который он задал первым, пугал, как бы смешно это ни звучало.   
– Не беспокойся. Есть много людей, готовых за меня заплатить. Ты в их число, конечно же, не входишь.   
Хибари сильнее подался вперед, вжимая Мукуро за плечи в матрац.   
– Мне больно, Кея, – безразлично заявил тот, – отпусти.   
– Подстилка, – прошипел Хибари. И совершенно не ожидал последующей реакции. Мукуро резко дернулся вверх, ударяя головой в переносицу. Хибари разжал руки, чуть было не свалившись на Мукуро окончательно, но успел перевернуться на спину и схватился за нос, из которого уже полилась кровь.   
– Думай о том, что говоришь, – мрачно сказал Мукуро, принимая сидячее положение, – или хотя бы просто думай. Иногда.   
– И что ты имеешь в виду? – Хибари запрокинул голову, пытаясь остановить кровь.   
– Ничего, – буркнул Мукуро и, запустив пальцы в волосы, тихо добавил: – Мне ведь стоит уйти. Я треплю тебе нервы, я тебе противен, ты не хочешь меня видеть, но почему-то не говоришь, чтобы я убирался из твоей жизни.   
– Сегодня я это сказал.   
– Нет. Ты сказал, что я могу, а не чтобы я ушел.   
Мукуро был прав. Хочешь – не хочешь, а приходилось признать.   
Хибари вышел из комнаты. Неоконченный разговор повис в воздухе, словно дамоклов меч.   
  
Стоя в ванной и рассматривая в зеркале опухшую переносицу, Хибари думал, что пора, наконец, принять решение.   
Он не хотел жить под одной крышей с наркоманом, который путался со всеми подряд. Это было низко, противно и, – как еще сказать? – чертовски неприятно.   
– Собери осколки! – крикнул Хибари.  
– Не могу! – последовал ответ. – Это память о наших возвышенно-уебищных отношениях!   
Мукуро снова смеялся. Громко, от души, а Хибари чувствовал себя опустошенным. Какие отношения? Мукуро разрушил все сам, своими же руками. Да и было ли между ними что-то помимо секса? И ответ пришел сам – было. Иначе нечего разрушать.   
– Уходи, – сказал Хибари отражению, представляя на его месте Мукуро. – Катись к дьяволу! Вон из моей жизни.   
Сказал и с ужасом понял, что не сможет повторить это оригиналу.   
  
Пять лет совместной жизни. Много это или мало? Достаточно, чтобы узнать человека. И Хибари никогда не смог бы представить, что однажды Мукуро начнет надираться дешевым пойлом и принимать наркоту. Тот не был похож на человека, который стал бы заниматься такой херней. Мукуро любил себя и вряд ли был склонен к самоубийству. Предпочитал дорогой коньяк и дорогие ароматизированные сигареты. Хотел когда-нибудь переехать жить во Францию и ненавидел Италию по неизвестным причинам. Впрочем, эта страна Хибари тоже не слишком нравилась.   
Родившись и выросши в Японии, а потом уехав сюда учиться, Хибари собирался вернуться домой после университета. Потому что шумные итальянцы его раздражали, пока один из них не привлек его внимание в той самой подворотне. Один и трое. Спокойный и веселый, словно тем троим заведомо был подписан смертный приговор.   
Хибари не вмешался. Стоял за углом и смотрел, как одно за другим тела оказывались не земле.   
И как тот человек превратился в  _это_?   
Хибари мало что знал о прошлом Мукуро, тот не любил о нем говорить. Только то, что этот, по виду натуральный представитель «золотой молодежи», оказывается, служил в Иностранном Легионе. Пять лет, горячие точки и душные джунгли. Когда Хибари спрашивал подробности, Мукуро отмахивался со словами: «Да ничего такого не было, Кея. Я всего лишь наемник». Врал, конечно. Мукуро любил врать по поводу и без. Со временем Хибари почти научился распознавать его ложь. Что же сломалось в нем? Почему? Хибари не знал, но в глубине души отчаянно хотел узнать.   
И это было неправильно. Это противоречило его принципу – не лезть в чужую жизнь, и не пускать никого к себе. Однако Мукуро он все же подпустил непозволительно близко.   
  
Работа с самого утра не клеилась. Хибари никак не мог сосредоточиться на отчетах, то и дело срываясь на мысли о царящем вокруг него хаосе. Где был этот идиот в данный момент? Или с кем? Или, что еще хуже, под кем?   
Хибари ревновал. Это осознание почти ощутимо выбило воздух из легких, заставило сердце аритмично вздрогнуть. Он – ревновал. Какого-то сраного наркомана к тем неизвестным, с которыми тот крутил шашни.   
Нет, Мукуро никогда не выглядел человеком, способным на такое. Но и то, что он пристрастился к наркотикам, тоже никак не вязалось с его образом.   
– У тебя проблемы, Хибари-сан? – улыбчивый босс, тоже из Японии, склонился над его столом. Если бы не этот человек, то Хибари вряд ли нашел здесь нормальную работу.   
– Все в порядке.   
– Шел бы ты домой. – Босс смерил его лицо изучающим взглядом. – У тебя, видимо, был тяжелый вечер. Считай, что это выходной за счет фирмы. На пару дней, а там видно будет.   
Савада Цунаеши улыбался самой искренней улыбкой, от которой Хибари бросало в дрожь. Его босс никогда не ошибался. Ни в чем. Если бы Хибари верил в мистику, то подумал бы, что это она и есть. Нельзя предугадывать все, но Савада мог. Как пойдут переговоры, кого лучше подмазать, а кого запугать. Не ошибался ни разу.   
– Я же сказал, что все в порядке, – упрямился Хибари.  
– Прости, Хибари-сан, но ты никак не выглядишь человеком, у которого все хорошо.   
– На моей работе это не сказывается.   
– Так скажется потом, – босс развел руками, – иди домой. Я не вычту отгулы из зарплаты, честно.   
Вообще-то, спорить с Савадой было бесполезно. Непозволительно молодой, и с виду наивный, как ребенок, тот держал в узде огромную корпорацию по добыче природного газа. По крайней мере, официально они занимались именно этим. Хибари не обольщался на этот счет. Особых запасов природного газа в Италии не было. А отчеты, которые проверял Хибари, утверждали, что тут его несметные богатства.   
– Не задерживайся, – бросил Савада, слегка нахмурившись, и ушел к себе.   
Хибари не стал больше ждать. Быстро собрал со стола немногочисленные личные вещи и, кинув их в портфель, быстро вышел из кабинета.   
Автобуса не было минут двадцать, а пробка растянулась еще на полчаса.   
Хибари чувствовал, как тикают внутренние часы и то, что он отчаянно не успевал. Наверное, у него тоже была своеобразная интуиция.   
  
В квартире было светло и очень тихо. Не разуваясь, Хибари сразу прошел на кухню, но, увидев возле плиты закопченную ложку и слегка присыпанную, словно сахарной пудрой, столешницу, тут же быстро направился в комнату.   
Казалось, Мукуро спал, развалившись на кровати. Просто спал, если бы не валяющийся возле раскрытой ладони шприц и не мертвенная бледность, заливающая лицо.  
– Эй! – позвал Хибари, чувствуя, как мир будто ушел из-под ног. Но Мукуро приоткрыл сонные глаза и попытался улыбнуться.   
– Кея, – пробормотал тот, – ты сегодня рано.   
– На твое счастье, – Хибари подошел к постели, нащупал пульс, послушал дыхание и, больше ни о чем не думая, набрал телефон скорой.   
– Не уходи, – позвал Мукуро, когда он отошел к двери.   
– Я здесь, – бросил Хибари и продиктовал адрес оператору.   
– Послушай меня, – Мукуро шумно вздохнул.   
Отложив телефон, на другом конце которого Хибари почти приказали держать Мукуро в сознании до приезда помощи, он подошел и сел на край кровати.   
– Я не специально. Я не хотел. Просто с каждым разом нужно все больше и больше, – лихорадочно говорил Мукуро.  
– Зачем? – только и спросил Хибари. В голове было удивительно пусто, а в груди ворочался такой непривычный страх.   
– Так получилось, – Мукуро прикрыл глаза, и Хибари тут же ударил его по щеке. – А? Не хотел, да. Просто был очень зол и очень-очень пьян. А потом эта девица, которая сказала, что всего один раз, и все пройдет. Ни проблем, ни мыслей, все станет хорошо. Я был так зол и так пьян, Кея, ты не представляешь. И это помутило разум. А потом я просто хотел чувствовать это спокойствие снова и снова. Даже не заметил, что уже ищу не его, а очередную дозу.   
– Я тебя не понимаю, – раздраженно произнес Хибари. На что Мукуро злился? Все было нормально.   
– Если не я, то кто-то другой. Тебе же все равно. Я не хотел вот так… странно, да? – Мукуро закрыл глаза. Хибари уже хотел было ударить его второй раз, но неожиданно тот вцепился в его руку мертвой хваткой.   
– Я не подстилка, – зло зашептал Мукуро, – это ты придумал сам. А у меня никого не было. Даже когда я хотел бы, тебе назло. Все равно не было. Идиотизм какой-то…   
Мукуро хрипло засмеялся и тут же зашелся в кашле.   
– Я тебе верю. Успокойся, – Хибари медленно отсчитывал секунды от звонка в скорую до звонка в дверь. Когда же они приедут? Не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять – все становилось только хуже.   
– Расскажи мне о себе, – потребовал Хибари, сжав подбородок Мукуро пальцами и поворачивая его голову к себе.   
– Тебе не интересно.   
– Тогда бы не спрашивал.   
– Ты пытаешься удержать меня в сознании, потому что не хочешь, чтобы я сдох у тебя в квартире, – Мукуро криво улыбнулся, – я знаю, что делают в таких ситуациях. И что такое передозировка – тоже знаю.   
– Молодец, – усмехнулся Хибари, – а теперь давай. Начинай, я слушаю.   
– Ладно, – неожиданно согласился Мукуро, отводя взгляд. – Только особо не о чем. Мое детство было дерьмовым. Неважно, что там было. Не хочу об этом. Поэтому просто – дерьмо. Я сбежал из дома в шестнадцать. В семнадцать оказался во Франции. Без денег, без знакомых, без планов на будущее. Терять мне было нечего... и очень вовремя подвернулся Иностранный Легион. Они, знаешь ли, дают, где жить, и кормят бесплатно. Представляешь, меня взяли. Что я там говорил про детство? Так вот, обучение в Легионе было еще хуже. Словно проходишь через круг Ада. Если ты там, то у тебя всего два выбора – поддаться страху и сломаться или сделать так, чтобы боялись тебя. Я выбрал второе.  
Мукуро замолчал, с трудом переводя дыхание.   
– Дальше! – потребовал Хибари.   
– Я попал в 2REP. Туда очень легко попасть и почти невозможно остаться. Там многие сломались, но не я, – Мукуро задумался и тихо продолжил: – Знаешь, что чувствуешь, когда убиваешь человека в первый раз? Своими руками.   
– Что?  
– Ничего, – с усмешкой ответил Мукуро. – Когда сворачиваешь кому-то шею, то звук такой, словно ты наступил на сухую ветку. И все. Больше ничего, Кея. Меня боялись даже в Легионе. Надо было там и оставаться, но я почему-то решил, что смогу жить нормальной жизнью. Хреново у меня получилось. Что-то во мне не так, понимаешь? Меня боятся. А ты почему-то не испугался. В той подворотне, помнишь? Ты меня заинтересовал. Такой цивильный маменькин сыночек. С глазами убийцы. Знаешь, я сразу влюбился в твои глаза.   
Хибари кинул взгляд на часы. Ну где же они, твою мать? Скоро Мукуро отключится, и Хибари ничего уже не сможет сделать.   
– Хреново себя чувствую, – пробормотал Мукуро. – Третий круг Ада, не иначе.  
– А первый когда?  
– Детство.  
Из короткого рассказа Хибари, казалось, не узнал ничего особого. Или узнал слишком много. Влюбиться в глаза… Они никогда не говорили о чувствах. Хибари предпочитал думать, что их нет, потому что они туманят разум и заставляют действовать нерационально. И думал, что Мукуро такой же. Слишком привык судить всех по себе, забыв, что другие люди все-таки другие.   
Хибари не знал, что из его прорвавшихся сквозь стену безразличия чувств – любовь.   
Он боялся, что скорая не успеет. Он презирал Мукуро из-за наркотиков. Он уважал его за пройденный ад. Мукуро казался ему похожим на него самого. Не сложившейся судьбой, а чем-то внутри. Глубоко-глубоко.   
– Ты бросишь употреблять эту дрянь, – твердо заявил он. – Если нет, то я тебя убью.  
Это была не угроза, а акт милосердия. И Мукуро понял. Улыбнулся, сжимая его ладонь своей, мокрой и холодной.   
– Когда я выберусь из больницы, – смазано проговорил тот, – обещай, что сможешь меня победить.   
– Обещаю, – Хибари коротко кивнул в ответ и решился. – Я был с тобой, потому что хотел. А я всегда получаю то, что хочу.   
– Хорошо, – выдохнул Мукуро, закатывая глаза.   
Хибари дернулся вперед, но тут же раздался оглушительный звонок в дверь.   
  
– Вашему другу повезло, – сухо говорил врач, – он принимал наркотики не так долго, чтобы они успели сильно повлиять на его здоровье. Я дам вам адрес центра реабилитации. Там хорошо лечат наркоманию.   
Хибари слушал вскользь. Его мысли то и дело возвращались к их последнему разговору.   
Да, он узнал много. Но сколько еще осталось? Что-то подсказывало, что рассказанное Мукуро – только небольшая часть какой-то огромной и страшной правды. Рокудо Мукуро – кто он? И как звали его по-настоящему? Хибари знал, что в Легионе дают новые документы, с новыми именем и фамилией. Будто стремятся полностью разорвать связь с внешним миром. Впрочем, как-то так и выходило.   
А сколько Мукуро не знал о нем?   
Хибари положил листок, выданный врачом, в карман пиджака и улыбнулся.   
Впереди было много времени. И скучным оно быть не грозило.


End file.
